


A Little Bit Of Sibling Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yoruichi found out about her brother’s massive cock and can’t help but crave getting it.





	1. Chapter 1

About a week ago, Yoruichi had discovered that her own little brother had the biggest cock she had ever seen, clocking in at a full twelve inches in length and two or three in girth. It was no surprise to the dark-skinned woman that she ended up on her knees with her large breasts wrapped around his hard cock, still baffled by just when he had become such a stud with a cock so perfect. “It’s not every day we get to spend time together, Yushiro.~” The purple-haired woman held tightly to her breasts as she bounced them along what she could of the young man’s thick shaft, listening to the quiet moans and groans that there leaving him as she moved. “I hear you’ve even slept with some of the hottest bitches the Soul Society has to offer. Almost makes me proud to call you my brother.~”

 

Yushiro sat in place on the edge of his bed as he ran his hand through his older sister’s hair, groaning and licking his lips as he watched her lean down and swirl her tongue around the tip of his shaft as it poked out of her cleavage. “What can I say, Sis? You were away for so long, I had to get my entertainment somewhere.” The young man groaned as he felt his sister’s soft lips wrap around the head of his shaft, causing him to gasp a moment later as her tongue flicked the most sensitive part of his cock. “Though none of them…. Were this skilled.~” Today, the siblings had the house to themselves for as long as they needed, having finished their duties earlier than expected. Though neither of them had said anything, they both knew this was going to end up happening, ever since Yushiro had caught Yoruichi staring at his cock when she first got back home a week ago. “Maybe you’re just sluttier than they are.~”   
  
“I’m not sure if I should be insulted by that or not. It’s pretty hard to be sluttier than Rangiku and Kukaku… But, you did well to bed Isane too. Must have some skills with this cock of yours that you need to show me.~” The older woman couldn’t help but smile as she felt her brother’s massive and warm cock between her soft breasts, something that she had always loved with anyone else she brought to bed, but the fact that she was doing this with her little brother added an extra layer of pleasure and bliss to what she was doing. It was just sex to her, but it was sex that was well deserved and craved for a while now. Leaning her head down as far as she could, the woman dragged her tongue along the inch or two of his cock her brother’s cock. “Either that, or your size is just enough to break some ordinary bitch in. I wonder.~”

 

Of course, that immediately sounded like a challenge to Yushiro, one that he planned to win without any chance of letting his sister come out on top. “You’ll just have to see, now won’t you?~” With his hands on the back of her head, the dark-skinned young man slammed her head back down onto his cock, not caring about how far she could get with her breasts in the way. For now, it was about showing dominance over her and putting her in her place. A cocky smirk came to his lips as he felt her tongue immediately starting to swirl around his shaft, a moan rumbling in her throat and causing her tongue to vibrate against his skin.

 

Yoruichi could hear the low groan that left her little brother as she got to work, closing her eyes and bouncing her breasts up and down his shaft as quickly as she could to try and get him to cum. She wasn’t the type of woman to really care about coming out on top or dominating when it came to those she brought to bed, just wanting to go with the flow and make sure that her and her partner had a good time. And the same applied with her little brother, especially when he pushed her even lower down onto his massive member until her nose was pressed against her breasts. It was very easy to tell what he was trying to do, and that was perfect for the purple-haired woman as she stayed in place, starting to roll her chest in opposite directions along the length of his shaft. Lifting her right breast as she lowered her left, immediately swapping directions when one of her hands touched Yushiro’s thighs.

 

Having felt both Rangiku’s and Kukaku’s massive chests around his shaft, it was easy to tell that his older sister had the most skill out of everyone that he had been with. Whether it was because of her natural skill at almost everything she put her mind to, or the fact that she had more experience than the others, he didn’t know. But, he also didn’t care one bit as his pleasure continued to build, pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm that he knew he wanted from her. “Well, Sis? You ready to swallow your little brother’s load?”

 

Yoruichi was more than ready, smirking and continuing to massage her brother’s cock with her chest, using her tongue to clean up and tend to whatever portion was inside of her mouth. Opening her eyes and peering up at the young man she was currently giving a loving titjob to, the purple-haired woman happily and teasingly winked at him, feeling his cock throb and pulse inside of her mouth as a result. A soft chuckle left her throat a moment later, letting her eyes flutter closed just as cum started to fill her mouth. Rope after rope of Yushiro’s thick, potent, gooey seed flooded her mouth, filling it to the point of having her cheeks puff out as she tried to swallow it back down.

 

Of course, Yushiro watched as his older sister handled his massive load like a champ, groaning as he could feel her tongue tense up around his shaft as she swallowed down each and every drop like it was her favorite drink in the world. However, the young man quickly noticed that she wasn’t pulling her lips away from him despite adjusting herself and unwrapping her breasts from his cock. “Yoruichi?” That was all the black-haired young man was able to get out before he realized just what was going on, his older sibling’s head suddenly dropping down his shaft until she reached the base of his cock, a sharp breath leaving him as he could still feel a bit of his own cum moving with her.

 

Yoruichi didn’t waste any time in moving from a titjob to a blowjob for her little brother, enjoying the taste of his cum so much that she didn’t want to give him a chance at recovering before she went back in for more. Keeping her eyes closed and smiling to herself, the older woman let her nose press against his pelvis, her lips connecting with his hefty balls. She didn’t care about the very clear bulge that had formed in her throat from her taking this massive cock, now was she concerned about the way her brother’s grip on her head only tightened when her tongue poked out of her mouth and touched his balls. All she was concerned with was getting more cum from him, especially once she heard a single worried whine leave his lips.

 

Right away, Yushiro knew that his older sister wasn’t letting him get away from her when she wanted more, her head already starting to bob up and down the length of his shaft like it was her favorite past time. “F-Fuck, Sis… I didn’t think… You’d be so eager to suck your brother’s cock.~” He didn’t expect an answer from the woman as she picked up the pace of her bobbing, a soft smirk on his lips as the pleasure started to build and already push him toward another orgasm. However, when she popped her lips off of his cock, keeping his mouth open and showing off that she still had some of his cum on her tongue, it caught him off guard just a little bit.

 

“Well, you’ll never be able to keep up with your Big Sis if you’re not able to last more than one round back to back. So, shut up and enjoy the blowjob.~” The purple-haired woman licked her lips before she dropped her head back down, engulfing the first half of her little brother’s cock into her throat and letting her neck bulge out with it. Another quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat, causing her to vibrate around the thick shaft as she slowly took more and more of it into her mouth. Swallowing once again to get rid of the excess cum from Yushiro’s last orgasm, the dark-skinned woman got back to work like she had before. Bobbing her head up and down every inch of the foot long cock and loving the way each and every inch filled her mouth and throat, Yoruichi loved the way her little brother began to moan and get more and more into it by the moment.

 

It wasn’t much longer before the young man could feel his second orgasm on the horizon, his older sister’s skill shining through like there was nothing else that mattered in her life. Leaning his head back and running his hand through the woman’s hair, part of him was happy that she had walked in on him getting out of the shower, while another part of him wished that she was just as lazy as she used to be. “M-Maybe then you’d only go for one round… And I could fuck you in your sleep…” The words slipped out of Yushiro’s mouth before he realized he was even saying them, his mind clouding with lust just as much as his older sibling’s. Biting down on her lower lip, he did internally praise her skills for being able to keep going and not be satisfied with just one orgasm from him.

 

Bringing both of her hands to the young man’s thighs, Yoruichi was doing her best not to bring herself any physical pleasure from this, wanting only to be able to cum when her brother’s cock was inside of her. Of course, it was easier said than done as she could feel her arousal soaking her thighs as her pussy ached and her mind clouded with lust and desire, but she did her best by lightly digging her nails into the young man’s skin. However, the purple-haired woman coiled her tongue around what she could over her little brother’s shaft, her head starting to move like a blur as she picked up the pace once again. Everything around her started to fade away as her air was starting to run out, not having taken a true breath that wasn’t filled with the scent of her brother’s seed or his cock since she got down on her knees for him awhile back.

 

Luckily for her, Yushiro was already on the edge of his orgasm, groaning and biting down on his lower lip as his pleasure reached its peak. Once again, the young man groaned as he came inside of his sister’s mouth, rope after rope of his thick and potent seed flooding her mouth and causing her cheeks to puff out with his seed again. “Fuck!~” Gasping and writhing in place just a bit, the black-haired young man watched as his sister pulled herself off of his member, listening to her gasp and whine when another rope or two of his cum landed on her cheeks while she audibly swallowed down the last of his cum that was in her mouth. Both of the siblings were panting heavily, gazing into each other’s eyes, and neither wanted to move from their spot as they enjoyed the look of bliss and pure lust on the other’s face. “You… You satisfied now… Sis? Or do you want more…?”

 

“We’re nowhere near done, Little Brother. We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.~” The purple-haired woman licked her lips as she bent over the side of her brother’s bed and shook her rear end in the air, a shudder leaving her as the anticipation was starting to become too much for her to handle properly. Yoruichi gasped as she felt the young man’s cock suddenly press against her soaked slit, feeling him push his hips back and forth, coating his member in her arousal more and more. “I want you to fill me with your cock and fuck me. But, you’re going to cum inside of me when I tell you to. Not a second sooner.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips and placing her hands to either side of Yushiro’s torso, the dark-skinned woman lifted her hips upward just enough to feel the tip of his cock press against the entrance to her cunt.

 

A loud and shameless groan left the young man as he felt his older sister suddenly push herself back and onto his cock, every single inch of her massive member surrounded by her inner walls as a blissful scream left her lips. It was clear right then and there that it had been quite a while since Yoruichi had gotten laid and Yushiro couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, bringing his hands to her hips and holding her in place for just a moment, enjoying how tightly her cunt spasmed and quivered around his cock. “You’re so tight, Big Sis. Don’t tell me that you haven’t gotten any in awhile…~” Slowly guiding his hands upward toward the woman’s breasts, the dark-skinned young man relished in the soft hiss that left her at his comment. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix that for you. What else are little brother’s for?”   
  
“Oh shut up.” A soft giggle escaped Yoruichi as she let her brother’s hands come to her breasts, starting to push her hips back against his lap and bite her lower lip. “I don’t know if it’s that I haven’t had any in longer than a few weeks, or if you’re just that big. Either way, you make me feel so full.~” Letting her tongue roll out of her mouth, the dark-skinned woman slowly picked up the pace of her hips, her plump rear end smacking back against Yushiro’s thighs as her cunt was constantly filled with his cock. No matter how far she pulled back away from him, she continued to feel like she was full and he wasn’t anywhere close to pulling out, causing the older woman to moan and gently bite into the bedsheets to try and keep herself quiet.

 

“Rangiku said the same thing. Said it was the best cock she ever took in her life. Better than Toshiro’s too.~” The young man started rocking his hips in the same motion that his sister was moving, following her rhythm and picking up the pace to put things into his control. In a matter of moments, he was already moving faster than her and holding onto her large breasts like they were some kind of handlebar underneath her. “Maybe you big-breasted sluts are all the same. You meet a big dick and it’s all you want for a few nights!” A loud chuckle left the young man as he slapped his older sister’s plump rear end, watching it jiggle from both the impact and from his thrusts. “Not that I’m complaining, you’re pussy is definitely better than hers!~”

 

Yoruichi felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his backward compliment, part of her knowing that he was right. She had always loved taking a big dick inside of her during her lifetime, and now it was only made better by the fact that she had one right at home after all the stress of the Thousand Year War was over and she had more time to relax and enjoy a good, full day of fucking. “It… It better be!” The purple-haired woman tried speaking through her moans, gasping and writhing in place against the bed as she gripped tightly to the sheets, almost ripping through them. “God, your cock feels so good inside of me!~” A sharp scream of bliss left her as she felt Yushiro’s hand tug on her ponytail, yanking it so she had no choice but to scream in pleasure with each thrust that he made.

 

All he could do was enjoy the feeling of his older sister’s inner walls spasming and quivering around his shaft, telling him that he was clearly doing a good job of fucking her like he was. “You ready for more of my cum yet, Big Sis? You do still want me to cum inside of you after all, don’t you?~” Pulling harder on the ponytail he had in his hand, Yushiro licked his lips and picked up the pace of his hips, getting faster and rougher with his older sister than he should. Of course, the sounds of her screaming in pure and utter bliss filling the room was a clear sign to the young man that he had no reason to stop what he was doing, slapping her ass once again and hearing a shocked yelp from her.   
  
“Yes! Yes! Give it to me, Yu-” Another loud scream cut the woman off from finishing her sentence, the feeling of her brother’s seed filling her womb and painting her inner walls white sending her over the edge of her own orgasm. Gripping the sheets hard enough to tear through them with her nails, Yoruichi groaned and moaned as she felt rope after rope after thick and potent rope of cum flood her insides, filling her with a warmth and sense of desire that wasn’t there before. However, she unexpectedly felt empty, like his cock wasn’t inside of her anymore. Her orgasm-addled mind didn’t process that he had pulled out, already lining himself with her puckered asshole.   
  
“You’re a tough woman, Big Sis. This won’t hurt you too much, will it?~” Without giving any warning other than that question, the young man slammed himself forward and buried each and every inch of his cock into the older woman’s tight asshole. He relished in the shocked and loving scream that left her, immediately starting to thrust into her just as fast and rough as he had fucked her pussy. Luckily for them both, his cum combined with her arousal gave plenty of lubricant to avoid it tearing Yoruichi apart inside. “Shit! Never would’ve thought an ass like yours would be tighter than your cunt!~”

 

With her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Yoruichi couldn’t respond to her brother’s comment, her previous orgasm combined with the pleasure of having her ass forced to take such a monster of a cock sending her into a lust-filled mindset that she hadn’t been in for years now. There was no hesitation or decency as she began pumping her hips back and forth against the young man’s thrusts, moaning each and every time their hips met. However, it didn’t take more than a few moments before everything clicked back into place, a sharp gasp leaving her as she pushed herself off of the bed, pushing her and her brother both onto the floor so she was on top of him and facing away from him. Panting heavily in the moment, the older woman turned her head to look into the young man’s eyes, a soft smile on her lips.  “Don’t think… Because you have a massive cock… That you can dominate me after an orgasm.~”

 

Yushiro didn’t say a word to his older sister as he watched her hips start to slowly raise up the length of his cock before slamming back down, earning a shrill moan from both him and Yoruichi at the same time. It was terrific feeling to have his own sibling’s tight asshole wrapped around his cock like this, especially with the way the older woman turned her body to look back at him, a hand on her breast and her fingers sinking into her soft skin. Gently biting down on his lower lip, the young man watched as his own flesh and blood picked up the pace of her bouncing almost immediately, listening to the sound of skin slapping together already starting to fill the room again. “A little bit eager for someone who wants to dominate, don’t you think?~”   
  
“Oh shut up, Yushiro. I’m not like Rangiku where I’ll let you bang me into a drunken mess just because I’m bored. You’ll have to play by my rules as well.~” Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips and moaned softly as she dropped a hand between her legs, shamelessly teasing at her clit as she continued to work herself up and down her brother’s massive member. “Besides, as long as I’m home, I’m the only pussy you’ll ever want.~” The purple-haired woman’s voice gained a seductive tone to it as she turned away from her little brother, the hand she had placed on the floor beside him keeping her propped up without worry.

 

Feeling the woman’s anal walls clench down around his thick shaft for a moment, the young man couldn’t help but smile, knowing that she was enjoying this more than she wanted to let on. “And my dick’s the only one you’ll ever want by the end of this. I can already tell.~” The black-haired man ran his hands along Yoruichi’s back, making sure to cup and play with her plump rear end as she bounced and gave him a chance to actually do so. “You haven’t talked about Ichigo once since you’ve been home. Or maybe you’ve already forgotten about the way you’ve said he’s fucked you thanks to me.”   
  
Yoruichi could hear the cocky tone in her brother’s voice, leaving her to gasp and slam herself back down onto his lap when she realized he was right. However, that didn’t stop her from picking her hips back up again and getting back to the rhythm she had set before, pushing Yushiro closer and closer to another orgasm. “Who knows? Maybe it’s because of you, maybe it’s because I just haven’t thought about him in awhile. Maybe it’s just because I’m so wrapped up in the moment that I can’t wait to feel your cock unload even more cum inside of me.~”   
  
“Well, if that’s all you want, then you really are no different from Rangiku and Isane.~” Yushiro gained a firm hold on his sibling’s hips as she continued to bounce herself in his lap, letting his fingers sink just a little bit into her soft skin before yanking her back down, burying every inch of his shaft into her. With a low but satisfied grunt, he came inside of her, rope after thick and potent rope of cum flooding the woman’s tight rear end and pushing her into an orgasm of her own. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t give you what you want. What else are little brother’s for?”   
  
Feeling the young man’s cum violently pump into her asshole, Yoruichi threw her head back as she came, her vaginal walls clamping down around nothing as she was pushed to the limit. Squirting onto the floor in front of her, the older woman gasped and twitched through her orgasm, soaking her fingers and the side of the bed with her juices before slumping over just a little bit. With a heavy breath, the purple-haired woman licked her lips and sighed happily, a soft smile coming to her face. “What do you say we go for a bath before we move to round two? I wanna make sure I get cleaned up before things get too sticky.~”   
  
“Works for me.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Pushing her little brother onto the bed after their bath, Yoruichi leans in to give the young man a soft and loving kiss just as the doorbell to their home rings. With a heavy sigh, she turned from her spot on the bed and licked her lips. “I wonder if that’s them…”   
  
“Them?”   
  
“Ichigo! Are you sure we should just be walking in like this?! What is Yoruichi isn’t here?” Orihime’s voice rang through the house, bringing a brighter and wider smile to Yoruichi’s lips as she sat down on the bed beside her brother. “She invited us over for tea, but not to break into her house like this…”   
  
“Break in? She invited us and left the door unlocked. Besides… I’m pretty sure she’s here or else this place would have some kind of security in it.” Ichigo sighed as he walked with Orihime into the front of the home, looking around the building and letting out an impressed whistle as he takes note of everything in here. “Hey, Yoruichi! I know you’re here! Where are you?!”   
  
“In the back! Third door on your left!” The purple-haired woman wrapped her hand around her brother’s cock, immediately starting to stroke it as the two of them waited for the others. “You’re going to love Orihime, Yushiro. If your favorite woman are big-” Right at that moment, the two guests stepped into the room and both gasped in pure shock about what they saw before them.   
  
“Yoruichi! What are you doing?! Isn’t that your brother?!” Orihime couldn’t help but cover her eyes and blush slightly at the sight before her.   
  
“Does it matter? Royal families do this all the time to keep their bloodline pure or some nonsense like that. On a more important note, you were right, Big Sis. I do like Orihime.~” Yushiro could feel his cock throb inside of his sister’s hand as she continued to stroke his cock, licking her lips.

 

“So, what do you two say? Forget the details and join us for a night. We all like big titties here, Ichigo and Yushiro especially. So what do you say we give the boys what they want Orihime?~” Yoruichi got up off the bed and playfully wrapped her arms around Ichigo’s neck, pulling him into a lustful kiss without her eyes ever leaving the auburn-haired girl standing next to him. Of course, she reached a hand out and gently pulled at the girl’s clothing, both tugging her to the bed and pulling the fabric off to leave her in just a dark blue bra and panties. “Gorgeous, isn’t she?~”   
  
Ichigo chuckled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Yoruichi, grabbing at her plump rear end and earning a pleased whine from her. “Just like old times, I guess. Just don’t try and turn into a cat when I’m about to cum like last time.”   
  
“Just can’t ever grow a sense of humor, can you, Ichigo?” The purple-haired woman shook her head and slowly pulled him toward the bed.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

It took no more than a few minutes before everyone was undressed and already in their selected pairing, Yoruichi bent over the side of the bed with Ichigo’s cock buried inside of her tight cunt. On the other hand, Orihime was happily sitting in Yushiro’s lap with his lips wrapped around one of her nipples while she bounced on his cock. Both of the women were letting out a shameless and desperate moan each and every time that they were filled with cock, the auburn-haired woman having the added benefit of having her breasts played with to increase her pleasure.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop Ichigo from leaning back and smacking the dark-skinned woman’s plump ass cheek, watching it jiggle in front of him from the impact. “Damn, your brother has done a number on your ass, Yoruichi. Good thing you always end up just as tight as the first time I fucked you.~” The orange-haired young man dragged his tongue along his lips for a moment as he continued to hammer away at her womb, his cock being no slouch when compared to her little brother. “I’ll have fun tearing it up again!”   
  
“D-Don’t be r-rude Ichigo!~” Orihime couldn’t stop herself from moaning and sounding like a slut as she turned to face him watching his cock sink into the purple-haired woman’s body over and over again, gasping and loving the feeling of having Yushiro’s cock forcing her inner walls apart and to mold into the shape of his shaft. “Yushiro… Feels amazing! I-I don’t blame her… anymore…” A sharp gasp suddenly left her when she felt the black-haired young man’s teeth sink into her nipple, tugging on it for a moment before letting it snap back into place on her body.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever find a pussy tighter than Isane’s with how much of a stuck up bitch she is, but I’m glad I was wrong. Sis, Orihime might feel even better than you do.~” Yushiro smirked as he kept his hands on the auburn-haired girl’s shapely ass cheeks, keeping his grip firm and his fingers sinking into her skin as she bounced, almost like he was guiding her along his cock. “Won’t know until I fill her up with cum too.~” The black-haired young man relished in the way the auburn-haired girl seemed to whine and shudder in his lap when he said that, yanking her down to the base of his shaft the next time she bounced on him.

 

Of course, Yoruichi could only giggle as she watched her little brother fuck one of the only other in the women with breasts that challenged her own, a smile on her lips as she watched both of her friends and her family enjoying themselves like this. It certainly helped feeling Ichigo’s large cock inside of her once again, loving the way it hammered against her womb with each and every thrust he made. “That’s the way, Ichigo! Just like when I was training you for your bankai! Don’t stop fucking me until you can’t stand anymore!~” The purple-haired woman gasped as when she felt the substitute soul reaper’s hand on the back of her head, biting into the bed sheets when he pushed her face into them.

 

The orange-haired man knew that she was right, that it had been quite the long time since they had fun like this, but it also just meant he was able to see Orihime enjoying herself in a way that she rarely ever did without Rangiku being around. “You know damn well that’ll take at least a week!~” Pushing her head against the sheets even harder, Ichigo almost ground Yoruichi’s head into the bed, watching as her lips curled into a happy and overly blissful smirk. “I’m sure you’d love being fucked for that long, wouldn’t you, Kitty?~”   
  
Yushiro chuckled as he listened to the nickname given to his big sister, knowing exactly why she had it. However, a quiet moan left him when Orihime’s inner walls clamped down around his cock like there was no tomorrow, a loud scream of bliss leaving her as her body continued to move through her orgasm. “Does it feel that good, Orihime? To have a real cock inside of you like this?~” Of course, the young man started thrusting upward into her, determined to not let her stop until he had cum inside of her and pumped every drop of his cum into her womb, sinking his teeth into her breast once again.

 

“Yes! Yes, Yushiro! It feels incredible!~” Throwing her head back, it was only another moment or two before the young woman screamed over again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue rolling out of her mouth when Yushiro came inside of her. Rope after rope of thick, potent, and warm spunk flooded her womb, filling it and painting her inner walls white before some managed to spill out of her and into his lap. However, she was unable to do anything about it when everything seemed to cut off in her mind, passing out from a far too pleasurable and over stimulating orgasm.   
  
Seeing this, Yoruichi rolled her eyes and chuckled, reaching out to her brother and gently tapping his leg. “Forget about her. Let her sleep and come fuck my throat until I can’t scream anymore.” The purple-haired woman was pleasantly surprised when her little brother was gentle with the suddenly sleeping auburn-haired woman, opening her mouth as wide as she could in anticipation for his cock. “Come on. Don’t keep me waiting. I want you and Ichigo to fill me at the same time.~”

 

“Of course you do, Yoruichi.” Ichigo grabbed the back of the woman’s head as he stopped his hips, taking the moment to relax and properly enjoy the feeling of her inner walls spasming and quivering around his cock. Holding her head in the perfect position as Yushiro crawled over to them, the orange-haired young man watched as his massive cock slid into her mouth. “You really might just be as slutty as Rangiku. You’re just not as open about it.”   
  
“I can see that. Rangiku begged me to fuck her in front of her squad once. And here we are, Big Sis. With you wanting to have two cocks inside of you, one of them being your brother’s.” The black-haired young man grabbed either side of his sister’s head as he pushed his cock into her throat, groaning the further and further into her body that he got. Of course, he could see and feel the bulge that was forming in her throat the deeper he got, slowing down and moaning quietly when her tongue barely moved against the underside of his cock. Though, he didn’t stop even once until he felt his sibling’s nose press against his pelvis, letting him know that he was as deep as he was gonna get without actually harming her in some way.

 

The older woman was in heaven when the boys started moving inside of her, whining happily and letting her eyes roll into the back of her head as she seemed to be shifted back and forth between them. Just as Ichigo would pull back, Yushiro would thrust forward, burying the entirety of his cock inside of her throat. And on the other side of that, when the black-haired young man would pull his hips back, the substitute soul reaper would bury every inch of his wonderful dick into her tight cunt. Her mind was immediately clouded with lust and love for what was happening, happy that the only other woman here had passed out from being fucked too well. Now she was left with both of the cocks and she could properly enjoy them both, gripping tightly to the sheets as she was thoroughly spitroasted by them.

 

Moving his hands to the older woman’s hips, Ichigo quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts, increasing the rhythm that the two young men were moving at in the process. He could feel his climax already starting to approach, but he wanted to make sure he gave it his all before cumming and filling her. “You heard her, Yushiro. We cum together and give her exactly what she wants.~”   
  
“What else are little brother’s for? Of course!~” Yushiro gained a bright and lustful smirk on his face as he matched Ichigo’s pace, feeling Yoruichi’s nose pressing against his hips with each and every thrust that he made. “How’s that sound, Big Sis? Having two men that you adore filling you with their cum at the same time?~” He could feel her throat tighten around him as she tried to speak around his cock, the vibrations pushing him closer to his own orgasm as well.

 

Of course, Yoruichi was left to just let loose and enjoy what she had pushed herself into, enduring every powerful thrust the two made and loving every single second of this. Closing her eyes and letting the rest of her body go limp, the purple-haired woman let herself be fucked as thoroughly as the two boys could make it happen. However, it wasn’t long before she reached her peak, unsurprisingly before both Ichigo and Yushiro reached theirs. Screaming around her little brother’s massive member, the older woman could feel her throat vibrating around his member as her inner walls tightened incredibly around the orange-haired young man’s thick shaft, her orgasm intense and wonderful.

 

On the other hand, the two boys shared a quick look before nodding, their thrusts suddenly becoming unsynchronized and sending the woman’s mind racing to try and process it all. Both of them laughed as they gave their last few thrusts their all, slamming into her with all of their might at the same time, sometimes even hilting their cocks into her holes together. Ichigo and Yushiro groaned as their grip on her body tightened, their cocks throbbing and twitching inside of her just waiting to explode.

 

It only took another moment before Ichigo was the first one to let loose, his grip on her hips getting tight enough to leave bruises on her skin while he slammed his cock against her womb. Thick, gooey, and hot ropes of cum filled her womb to the brim, the rest of his load spilling out into her cunt and out onto the bed sheets. Though, one thing he knew after the many times he had fucked Yoruichi in the past, was to never stop thrusting his hips until he had finished unloading every sweet drop of cum that he had.

 

Yushiro was different, though, burying his cock inside of Yoruichi’s throat and causing her nose to close against his body, cutting off her air flow. So, the only thing the older woman was able to taste or get through her senses was the feeling of her own brother’s cum spilling down her throat and directly into her stomach. However, he was quick to pull back just enough to let some more splash against her tongue, hearing a soft whine of joy leave her before fulling pulling out of her mouth. Wrapping his hand around his spit-shined shaft, the black-haired young man stroked out another few ropes of cum onto his older sibling’s face.

 

Immediately, the entire trio was panting, sharing looks, and wondering just where this was going to go next. Though, none of them made a move as Yoruichi swallowed down every drop of cum that had been gifted to her, knowing that she was going to want it all before anything happened. Of course, with the other two waiting on her, she was the first one to do anything, sitting up on her knees and purposefully turning around to face Ichigo, planting a deep and passionate kiss on his lips while shaking her rear end in her little brother’s face. “I know I said to cum inside me at the same time, but I really do hope that you two can go for another round.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Orihime join Yoshiru and Yoruichi for more fun, the group enjoying each other even more.

Slowly waking up after having passed out from being overstimulated, Orihime didn’t know how to react when the first thing she saw and heard was Yoruichi moaning around Ichigo’s cock only a few feet to her left. Turning over onto her side, the auburn-haired woman watched with a steady gaze, waking up and becoming more alert when she saw the cock that fucked her unconscious just to the substitute soul reaper’s side. “W-What are you three doing…?” The blush that she had before this all started immediately came back to her cheeks as she watched the purple-haired woman turn toward her.   
  
“Oh, just having a bit of fun. You’re going to be next after all, Orihime! I hope that throat’s ready for this after your nap.~” Yoruichi couldn’t help but giggle as she playfully stroked Ichigo’s hard cock, purring quietly as her little brother’s pushed into her mouth just past her lips, leaving her room to still talk. However, the dark-skinned woman knew better than to keep two wonderful studs waiting to be pleased, taking every inch of her Yushiro’s shaft into her mouth in an instant. In the next, the older woman was bobbing her head back and forth along every inch of it, popping her lips off a moment later to swap cocks yet again. Though, her eyes never left Orihime, glued to the woman’s fair skin, wonderful curves, and large breasts.

 

“You really want her tending to both of us, Sis? She passed out just from having me inside of her. I don’t know what she’d do if Ichigo was involved too.” Yushiro couldn’t help but chuckle as he ran his hands through his older sister’s hair, using her ponytail as a handle and yanking her until she reached the base of Ichigo’s hard cock. “But, who knows? Maybe she’ll be able to pull it off with a bit of skill. I know I wanna fuck that pussy again.~”

 

On the other hand, Ichigo could only moan and groan, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as Yoruichi stayed at the base of his cock, her tongue doing wonders for him. The way it dragged on the underside of his shaft, coiling around it a moment later before tightening and bobbing her head, and even when she simply swirled her tongue around his cock. “Orihime will do fine. If there’s a bitch you need to worry about passing out from having too many cocks around her, it’s Nel. She gets too excited and either crumbles or goes for too much and gets hurt.” The orange-haired young man reached his hand out toward his friend, gently pulling her closer when she grabbed it. “Well? You going to join her?”   
  
Orihime didn’t know what to say as she got closer, simply watching as Yoruichi moved away from Ichigo’s shaft and made room for her. It took her a moment before she actually made a move, though, sighing and planting a soft kiss onto her crush’s shaft. Though, it didn’t stop her from sinking in closer to his hips, taking more and more of his shaft past her lips and into her mouth, relishing in the way he moaned and ran his hand through her hair. However, just as her eyes were fluttering shut and the taste of the substitute soul reaper’s member thoroughly coated her tongue, a sharp and blissful gasp left her as a woman’s fingers slowly sunk into her breasts.   
  
Yoruichi only chuckled as she adjusted herself to sit behind Orihime, leaving her brother’s spit-shined cock alone and hearing him whimper. “You really do have fantastic tits, Orihime. How does it feel when I play with them like this?~”She watched as the girl moaned in response, loving the fact that she immediately reached out and wrapped her hand around Yushiro’s har shaft. “Good girl. Tend to both of the boys like a slut while someone plays with your tits.~” The dark-skinned woman playfully licked the auburn-haired girl’s neck, earning a soft yelp from her. “Don’t be stingy. Suck off Yushiro too.~”

 

The dark-skinned young man licked his lips as he watched the big breasted girl lean closer and take his cock into her mouth, loving the way she felt wrapped around him. It was a welcoming feeling to have her instinctively push lower and lower down his shaft until she reached the bae, even if the lining of her throat spasmed and quivered around his length. But, it was another thing for Yushiro to watch her pull back off of his massive member and immediately position herself below him, taking his balls into her mouth and playfully sucking on them. “Did you teach her to do this, Sis? Seems like something you’d like.~”

 

“I didn’t teach her anything. Everything you’ve done with her today has been something she’s learned on her own. Though, I’m sure Ichigo helped her learn how to take a big dick like yours.~” The purple-haired woman giggled as she slowly crawled in front of Orihime, staying underneath her brother’s cock and ignoring her own urges to reach up and play with it. Instead, she quickly and eagerly wrapped her lips around the other woman’s breasts, swirling her tongue around the quickly hardening nipple.

 

“Oh, don’t tease her like that. Orihime practiced on a dildo until she felt confident enough to take my cock.” The young man laughed as he listened to Orihime whine and pout underneath him. Though, he did notice that her hand had stopped stroking his cock after he made that comment, causing him to start slowly rocking his hips back to forth to fuck her hand instead. “Don’t be that way, Orihime…” In the next moment, Ichigo gasped at the feeling of the young girl’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock, her hand moving down to his hefty balls and massaging them.   
  
“You’re so mean… Making fun of me like that. But, I just… I don’t want to stop sucking your cocks…” Orihime let out a soft sigh of pleasure as she started stroking Yushiro’s shaft, suddenly moaning when Yoruichi’s teeth sank into her nipple, allowing her to tug on it. “Ow ow ow! Yoruichi… Stop it!~” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her lips when she felt the dark-skinned young man’s shaft slap against her cheek, leaving a mark that quickly faded away from her face. “Y-Yushiro-” The young woman quickly fell silent when another cock pushed into her mouth, immediately letting her eyes flutter shut as she began to bob her head back and forth on it. It didn’t matter to her which cock it was, or how hard she had just been smacked, her blush getting worse when she felt the purple-haired woman’s fingers push into her tight and wet cunt.

 

Yoruichi couldn’t help but smile and tug on her friend’s nipple as she pushed her fingers back and forth inside of Orihime’s pussy, happily laying underneath her and enjoying the sight of her sucking cock. “You really are the center of attention tonight, aren’t you, Sleeping Beauty? Maybe if you stayed awake earlier, you’d already be getting fucked. But now? I wanna work you up until you beg.~” Pulling her fingers out of the tight hole that clenched around them, the purple-haired woman used the palm of her hand to tease the girl’s clit while her two fingers traced around her folds.

 

On the other hand, Yushiro happily grabbed the back of Orihime’s head, digging his fingers into her hair and yanking her down his cock until she reached the base. He didn’t want her to take things slow and play them safe, he was in the mood to her rough and prove a point. Thrusting his hips into her face, the dark-skinned young man watched as the girl he fucked earlier took every inch of his cock with near ease, a smile coming to his face as he could see a bulge forming in her neck. “You see that, you two? That’s how you know you’ve got a broken bitch. When she happily lets herself get deformed just to take a cock.~” The black-haired young man gently caught his lower lip between his teeth as he continued to hammer away into her throat, leaning his head back and letting out a shameless moan in the process.

 

Of course, it didn’t take more than another moment for Ichigo to grow bored of being without pleasure, a smile coming to his face as he pushed Orihime off of Yushiro’s cock and gave her a moment to breathe. “Hope you’re ready, Orihime.” Without waiting for an answer, he repeated just what the dark-skinned young man did, plowing every inch of his shaft into the auburn-haired girl’s throat. A low and guttural moan left him as he felt her tongue push out of her mouth and against the underside of his cock, pushing the substitute soul reaper closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. “God damn… Your throat really is tighter than Yoruichi’s… I was wondering about that.~”

 

The dark-skinned woman playfully pouted when she heard Ichigo’s comment, her hands stopping on Orihime’s breasts as she glared up toward the orange-haired young man. “Really? It’s tighter than mine? Well, at least her body is much softer and warmer than yours.~” Yoruichi knew that her pupil didn’t mean anything disrespectful from it, just playing around and pinching the auburn-haired girl’s nipples while her hands were in place. “I bet her pussy is going to be tighter than mine too.~” Of course, it didn’t exactly matter to the purple-haired woman whether it was or not, more than happy with just having been fucked the way she had been today.

 

Orihime gasped around Ichigo’s cock when she felt him throb against her tongue, immediately knowing what was going to happen without anyone having to say anything or give her any warning. Sitting back and letting the substitute soul reaper do what he wanted to her throat, the young woman felt her heart starting to quicken, her pussy aching for something more than fabric clinging to it. Deep down, the auburn-haired woman knew that she wanted to be fucked, and it didn’t help that she could see Yushiro’s hard cock swinging side to side in front of her face like some kind of toy for her.

 

Yushiro chuckled as he made his way behind Orihime, pushing his sister out of the way with a deep and passionate kiss before gaining a firm hold on the human woman’s shapely hips. “Pull out of her, Ichigo. I’ve got something that I want to do and something you’ll enjoy far more than this slut’s mouth.~” The black-haired young man watched as his new friend did as told, backing up and letting his cock rest against her lower lip for just a moment. With a deep breath, the dark-skinned boy pulled backward and hoisted the girl into the air, lining up his cock with her tight asshole and leaving her quivering cunt for Ichigo. “Come on. Fuck her pussy while I destroy her ass.~”

 

With a soft shrug, Ichigo took a step closer and wrapped his lips around one of his friend’s breasts, scraping his teeth along her nipple and biting down on it for just a moment to earn a sharp and needy brath from her. “Ready when you are.” In the next moment, the warm, tight, and welcoming hold of Orihime’s inner walls engulfed every inch of the young man’s shaft, enjoying the loud and blissful scream that left the girl’s lips when both cocks bottomed out inside of her. “That’s a sound I never expected to hear out of you.~”   
  
Yoruichi watched with a smile on her face s her little brother took control of the moment and lead things at his own pace. She watched as he picked the big breasted girl up until the tip of his cock remained inside of her, dropping her back down and making her scream out in pure bliss once again. The older sister couldn’t help but feel aroused just by watching, knowing that her little brother was doing the right thing and blowing Orihime’s mind. “How’s it feel, Orihime? Having two big, throbbing cocks inside of you?~” The purple-haired woman brought a hand to her breast and another between her legs, gently teasing her soaked folds and playing with her soft mound as she watched. “I’m kinda jealous! Looks like you just want more of it.~”

 

Orihime couldn’t deny that fact, pleasure and need written all over her face as she rocked her hips every which way that she could. With Yushiro holding her in place and guiding her every move, it was rather hard to actually get the pleasure she was seeking, but it was already more than she could properly handle. Throwing her head back, the auburn-haired young woman gasped and screamed when she felt two mouths on her breasts, both of the young men playing with her nipples using their tongues. “Oh god, oh god… More! Harder! Harder!~”

 

“If you’re sure that’s what you want.~” Yushiro couldn’t help but laugh as he kept her held in place, thrusting into her now instead of just bouncing her in his lap like a toy. The sheer shriek of pleasure that left her lips caused everyone in the room to go wide-eyed, the boys’ hips never stopping as it continued. Of course, after a moment, the black-haired young man starting picking up the pace and force of his thrusts, causing her legs to jerk and spasm each and every time he thrusting into her. It didn’t help that Ichigo was moving and thrusting at the exact opposite rhythm of his own, pulling out whenever he was pushing in.

 

From the sounds of pleasure leaving Orihime, Ichigo knew he was doing the right thing, keeping one hand firmly planted on her ass while the other was on her breast, both of them kneading and playing with the soft mounds that he held. All the while, his lips were wrapped around her large breast that hung in his face, his cock never failing to pound against her womb with each thrust that he made. “Never would’ve thought your pussy would feel so good, Orihime. I might just have to start fucking you back home too.~”

 

Yoruichi slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she pushed a single finger into her cunt, groaning and masturbating to the sight of her friend getting fucked by her family and pupil. “Lucky bitch… I bet you’re about to blackout all over again.~” It was such a wonderful sight to look at, Orihime happily bouncing and shaking her hips as she was held in the air and fucked from either side of her body, the boys flush against her soft skin and clearly enjoying themselves more than they should. “Do it, boys. Cum inside of her. Make her scream and pass out all over again so you can keep fucking me.~”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yushiro smirked and did as told, his fingering sinking into Orihime’s soft skin as he started thrusting even harder and faster inside of her. Groaning out and biting his lower lip, the black-haired young man threw his head back as he came. Rope after thick rope of potent, gooey, and hot cum flooded the auburn-haired girl’s plump rear end, setting her alight inside and causing her to scream out in pure joy yet again. However, his hip never stopped moving, allowing him to fuck the young woman through his orgasm and shoot even more cum into her.

 

Ichigo, on the other hand, slammed his cock into Orihime’s tight cunt, hilting his shaft into her and having his tip press against the entrance to her womb. Rope after rope of fertile and hot cum flooded the auburn-haired girl’s cunt once again today, causing her eyes to flutter shut as an orgasm ripped through her as well. The substitute soul reaper didn’t continue thrusting into her, instead opting to enjoy the feeling of the girl’s inner walls clenching and quivering around his shaft almost painfully tight.

 

Throwing her head back and opening her mouth to scream through her orgasm, a ragged and broken sound came out of Orihime’s lips, causing tears to sting at the corners of her eyes as the pleasure was quickly too much for her to properly handle. Everything felt like she was in heaven, the way Ichigo’s cock continued to throb and twitch against her tight inner walls. All while Yushiro’s member continued fucking her through her own orgasm as well. Unfortunately, just like last time, the auburn-haired woman’s world quickly faded from around her and she passed out once again from being over stimulated.

 

Though, Yoruichi watched as the boys didn’t stop with her right then and there when Orihime fell limp, both of them making sure each and every drop of their cum had entered her one way or another. Of course, she smiled when she realized they were bringing her to the bed, watching as she was laid on her back beside her. “Damn, boys… That’s twice in a row where she passed out from being fucked. You think you can fuck me that way next?~” A soft chuckle left the dark-skinned woman’s lips as she stayed in place on the bed and slowly spread her legs, licking her lips and watching as both Ichigo and Yushiro stayed hard in front of her. “Who wants to go first?~”

 

The two boys shared and look and smiled at each other, Yushiro taking a step forward and planting a deep and passionate kiss onto his older sister’s lips. There was no hesitation before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and on top of her as she slowly leaned back against the bed. “You’re such a slut, Big Sis. But, we’ve got all the time in the world to fuck. And I plan on using it.~” Yushiro smirked as he slapped Yoruichi’s pussy with his member.


End file.
